Broken Promise
by ChiuChan
Summary: After Chihiro tries to drown herself, it seems she has been saved. But by who? And why? They know something...chapter 2 is up.
1. Cement River

*Disclaimer: I don't own Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi, but it would be really cool! I DO own this stories concepts and words, so please be kind and don't do anything without my permission, tank you!

********************************************************************************

AN:

Okay...*Cracks knuckles* It's 2:08AM and I'm feeling fine. Well...actually I feel pretty sick, my throat is bothering me a lot and I think...hmm, that is...hunger? And I don't know if I want to go to my cabin later or not. Oya oya! Darn spell checker putting red under all of my Japanese! *Cracks neck* Uh, yeah, well...here goes.

Why am I doing this anyway? 

Because.

Oh yeah, that was it, I forgot.

********************************************************************************

Takes Place: 3 years after Chihiro meets Haku.

Yeah...that's it.

********************************************************************************

Cement River~~~~~~~~~~~flows to the sea

__

"Freedom is something you'd expect from love, but no: true love comes at a heavy price."

Something caught the attention of the corner of her eye: a face among the blue transparency of the river. But when the girl tried to look it face on it slid away like it was never there. Soft ripples glazed the surface of the calm river, reflecting her sorrowed face against the noon sky. Her long, brown hair was tied up and away from the small, lapping waves and her brown eyes reflected a deep hurt from three years past.

Chihiro sat there, at the edge of the river Kohaku, praying a silent prayer that she knew would never come true: she had already been waiting too long. And as she reached her hand below the waves, a tear fell past her hand and landed with a quiet "drop" on the cement.

There is no Kohaku river, it was dead before she met him: was _why_ she met him.

As the tear spread, making the cement a darker shade in its wake, she saw the cement for what it was, and morbidly stood, facing to the east which her love had become.

The buildings that stood around reflected abuse of the ages. And as she looked round she read their meaning in that moment: they were what did this, and they liked seeing her gray face each day. "Moan," the word that came to her mind as her shadow danced with the wavering sun.

She took the bus to here, and as she walked back to the station Chihiro thought of her mothers words still ringing in her mind. Well, every time it was the same and it almost seemed as if her mother had given up on her, at the young age of 13. Always questioning her, _why are you always going there?_ _A big pile of cement, that's all it is, and yet you are spending everyday for hours there!_ And finally just making plain statements, _You're too weird, Chihiro. I don't know what to do with you anymore_, her mother would say sighing. It used to hurt.

They used to hurt more, Chihiro knew. But repeated over and over again, these words no longer had an effect on her, because nothing mattered anymore. She had found true love...

And lost it.

And lost her childhood, never to look back on the world she once knew.

It faded like from black to gray. A silent silver tear slid down her cheek and past her throat at the remembrance of all she had lost. The freedom of a child was gone, one of the harsh realities of spending time in the spirit world. Sure she still had the spirit of a child-in fact brighter than ever, but that central core of Chihiro's being was lost on the banks of that dead river which she crossed with her parents twice. It had been eating at her so long she had become deaf to it's cries, but not to the cries of the love she never was able to realize: she was trapped. 

Her love was so pure and true--so meant to be, but it was forced to sit and eat her from within, like a black hole that consumed everything she was. It clouded her vision until she could not see any truth or reality, and her mind was always in a far off place where he might be waiting. Chihiro's love sat fermenting in her being like a sour wine, ready and ripe, but with no one to drink it. How can you feel love on your own? Or better yet, how can you survive being in love alone? Three years is too long.

It was killing her: the sword to her throat with every breath.

Chihiro noticed she passed the bus station, but didn't stop. The sea was on her vision's horizon, and she walked steadily towards the shoreline. The girl did not see the carp kite to her left the child to her write or the woman holding its hand. She did not see the discarded papers or the graffiti on the far wall. She only saw where she was going, and that was the sea.

The sea: the blessed sea of white foam and curls of blue, the sea that meet with the sun each morn only to be given to the night at dusk. The sea like the one she fell with her love over, after she called out his true name, and they cried as one and touched their faces together. Chihiro winced at this memory, a pain in her side, but slowly regained her control. She was only ten at the time, but age didn't matter, it never will. Her amber eyes reflected that of happiness at seeing her end, the great blue that stretched beyond the horizon.

It still hurt a bit, but she didn't care: she would leave it behind.

Along with him...

Who didn't keep his promise.

And she plunged into the cold water, first her ankles, and "Maybe. Maybe," she thought, "part of him will be here in the sea he flowed to." Then her thighs, the water slowly lapping at her shorts. At her waist she stopped at a sigh, hugging herself from the cold or what she knew was to come. "I hope...he's here." She whispered, letting go of herself and facing the charging white boldly once again. 

She had not forgotten.

Perhaps she didn't want to.

And as the water took her chest and then her neck, she fought against the current while she could see her future: It was dark.

With one final breath Chihiro loosened her hair from its tie, and she let herself fall into the depths of the water she loved. Bubbles escaping from her open mouth she said one final word: Haku, and then faded into the dark.

And as her body disappeared from the light, her enchanted band rose up touching the surface, and then slid down to join her catching glints of light from the silky patterns formed, before falling into the darkness.

********************************************************************************

Few! BED!

Don't worry, there's more! I wouldn't end it like that, I mean I would but that's not the point!

Please review if you like where I am going! (Although, how would you know?)

~Chiu^^

********************************************************************************


	2. Cold Fire Beneath the Sea

Cold Fire Beneath the Sea~~~Aoi desu. (Is blue)   
  
"And this love from which consumes you, creates an undead shell of your former self: how it is, must it be."  
  
The fire crackled in the dim-lit hallway, calling Chihiro to look. Asleep for a while now, her light eyes finally opened to the sight which was in front of her. The fire reflected blue onto the clear tile that stretched beyond the reach of the light. Tall ceilings made up an extravagant palace-like feel, with tall pillars adding to the essence. But no one was there, and the hall was so empty, so alone.   
  
The plush chair Chihiro felt around her was scarlet red, in which she realized her clothes were gone and replaced by a beautifully soft robe, which she quickly pulled close to her body. "Ittai," the girl let escape from her lips which trembled from the pain she faced. Looking down at her bare wrists that were raw and pink, her knuckles also felt stings of pain that she quickly tried to stop by rubbing them, which made her just gasp out in pain. With the surge of energy that came her mind remembered what she tried to forget.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She questioned in her mind, jumping from the chair, the robe slipping. She quickly regained control of it, knowing the pain that would come along with it and continued, "What is this?" Chihiro asked in her head somberly, "I was supposed to...well wasn't I going to..." The young woman couldn't finish, feeling her breath get heavy on the word she wished to bring upon herself.  
  
Die.  
  
"Mou!" She shouted exasperated, getting quite a surge of energy. "Mou, Mou, mou..." her words echoed down the long corridor. "Oops," she covered her mouth quickly thinking that wasn't such a great idea. The fire to her right lapped out at her, getting her attention.  
  
"It's...blue?" She observed, moving closer to the flame. She reached her hand out toward the flickering flames and felt no heat, so she went further and kept her hand in the blue waves. Awaiting pain Chihiro winced, but none came. The flame enveloped her right hand and curled outward softly, some escaping and flowing into thin air. "Beautiful," she said full of awe at the spectacle. It made her feel warm, feel special...but on the underneath cold.  
  
After a few minutes Chihiro remembered she should get going, noticing a small light to her left, down the passage. Slowly getting up, she shook off the curling blue from her hand and walked into the labyrinth, as the fire went silently out behind her.   
  
The walk to the other side turned out to be an abnormally long one, as the light never seemed to come closer. Around Chihiro light blue spirits glided on the still air, and she rubbed her eyes as they went by in fear she must be loosing her sight. After fifteen minutes or so her own footsteps were becoming annoying to her, and she stopped in place after the third turn.  
  
"Heavens! I am not getting anywhere!" Said a frustrated Chihiro, stomping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms. The floor under her seemed to move at that, and she pushed her toes slightly against the marble tile. Nothing happened and she slid her bare foot harder into the floor, feeling it move slightly. "Hmm," she thought deciding to push in a little farther. There was a shifting of stone as the piece of the floor dropped out and left her holding onto thin air.  
  
As Chihiro fell with her eyes closed she felt something warm against her chest. Reaching her hand inside the robe she pulled out an amulet on a golden chain. The amulet glowed with fires beyond the reach of one's mind in a circular orb which was surrounded by a golden ring that ascended to two dragons wings on either side. As the air further caught underneath her, she rest her head down and as if by some direction held the necklace up in her inclosed palm, bathing the surroundings in a golden glow. The two dragon's wings spread from their sides and gently guided Chihiro to the ground.   
  
Landing with a silent thud, the stilled girl's head snapped up, staring straight at the wonder of the jewel coming from her hand, the winds still held above as they sparkled and faded into the dim surroundings. She brought it down to hold in both hands, and as wisps of her earthen hair touched the fading surface sparks of yellow light flew, hissed, and died around her until all was black. But there was a presence ahead of her in the ever-darkening hall, and she calmly slipped the stone under her robe and walked towards what was waiting, it's back feeling deathly cold against her skin.   
  
  
  
"Welcome," The vague figure almost hissed-a varying of lengths of speech. Her eyes glowed white as she stared at Chihiro in the dark.   
  
"Where am I-" But as Chihiro began, the girl strode down the long corridor and vanished. "Strange," she said, almost believing there was no one there at all in the first place. Sighing heavily she cantered down the dank hall.  
  
"Tip, tap, tip," the girl's footsteps rang out, calling to the floor to lead them somewhere. Just as Chihiro began to sag, and her eyes closed slightly, she noticed a bright light up ahead on her path. Running swiftly she found herself in a sort of throne room.   
  
It was very bright, and golden features lined everything. The room was sort of small and yet was bigger than everything. Extravagant features hung from the walls and beautiful furniture was everywhere. A red fire burned in the head of the room, where a woman sat staring at Chihiro.  
  
The woman didn't say a word, her dark green eyes scanning over the person brought before her. She wore a heavy robe and beautiful jewelry to adorn her pale skin, but looked no more than seventeen. Appearances can be fooling.   
  
Her aura had a sense of power that shifted Chihiro from where she stood to find herself in a chair in front of the throne. Looking straight ahead she waited for one of them to speak, catching off to the side a glimpse of the young woman who lead her here, until a blue fire erupted to her right and she stared into it's flames once again.  
  
"Ah," the young woman in the throne spoke up getting Chihiro's attention. She laughed and said, "Forgive me for not speaking up, I wasn't sure if it was you or not."   
  
"Me?" Chihiro asked, for she thought it seemed slightly odd that the green-eyed woman would be expecting her.  
  
"Yes, I knew you were here--or at least I thought I knew." She smiled warmly. "Reian, come here," she said motioning to a girl in the shadows.  
  
"Yes madam," Reian said as she stopped in front of both of them and smiled at Chihiro. She had dark black hair, distant blue eyes and looked about fifteen. But...but her arms were wrapped up in bandages, and as she saw Chihiro looking at them she pulled them quickly behind her, blushing.  
  
Suddenly the jewel on Chihiro's chest glowed red--but wasn't seen as it made Chihiro think about her situation clearly. "Where am I?" She shouted out suddenly. Her eyes grew wide as the jewel hummed down.   
  
Seeing this, the pale woman and Reian almost jumped back. "My dear, I am sorry," the green-eyed woman put her hand up to Chihiro's forehead. "You must not be well," the woman guessed, feeling her head was clammy.  
  
"What--"  
  
"We...saved you," said Reian sheepishly as she stepped forward looking at the ground. She rubbed her arms, and there were red streaks visible through the white fabric.  
  
"Saved me?"  
  
"No, she saved you, not we." The woman replied.  
  
Reian snapped her head up her eyes wide. The older woman didn't seem to notice and continued, taking Chihro by the hand and pulling her from the chair.   
  
They began walking as the green-eyed woman began talking. "You fought quite hard" she noted to Chihiro. As Chihiro looked back, Reian crossed her arms, covering the bandages.  
  
I did? I can't remember. Thought Chihiro.  
  
"What were you trying to protect?" The woman asked, letting go of her hand.  
  
Protect echoed in Chihiro's mind. Her eyes went wide as her arms dropped to her sides. Reian passed her as she stared at the ground and started to walk again.  
  
"No matter," the elegant woman said with a hint of a chill. "She was happy to save you, we both were. She swam out as soon as we felt your presence. We couldn't let you die."  
  
"Why?" Chihiro asked softly--and quite unexpectedly, as she looked at the woman.  
  
She stopped and turned her eerie green eyes toward Chihiro. "Haku wouldn't like it."  
  
Chihiro's eyes went wide again, but even more--they went blank.  
  
The raven haired woman turned around slowly. "Let's go get some tea. It will make you feel better." She began walking down the long hall.  
  
Reian walked on too, but grabbed Chihiro's hand softly. It felt warm and loving. This surprised her, and she could almost hear a sweet "come on." Chihiro blinked and walked on down the hall.  
  
And all of their footsteps echoed in the darkness.  
  
  
  
AN: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! Chapter 2 complete! I am getting somewhere! Check back later!!!! ONEGAISHIMASU!?!? 


End file.
